igfans53fandomcom-20200215-history
Wamuufan.53
Family Guy "Petergeist" We now return to JAG. Harm, I found that evidence we need. Now we can finally clear that Chief Petty Officer of all charges Oh, what's the point? Does anybody even watch this show? Well, yeah, old people. I mean, they, they, don't really pay attention. They just like the noise and the company. Hey, how you doing? How's that hip doing there? Remember the '40s? Hey, everybody. I'm just here to let y'all know that movie night's been moved to Joe's place. What? We always do it here. Movie night at the Griffin house is a tradition. Yeah, but Joe just finished putting in his new home theater. It's going to be tight, y'all. Oh, my God, Joe, how did you do this? I built it myself with supplies I got at the Home Supply downtown. Between you and me, I think Joe's got a little free time these days. I hear he hasn't touched Bonnie in months. Peter, you just whispered that to me. Here he is Joe, what a great job you've done here. All right, let's get this started. Thank you for choosing Joe Swanson Theatres. Rocky, please don't go to Mars and fight the Martian. I got to do what I got to do. But there's no oxygen on Mars. Yeah? That means there's no oxygen for him, either. That Martian wants a fight, he'll get a fight. You can't win, Rock! You're 60 years old! Hey, look what Rocky bought me with his money. Freakin' Joe with his home theater. Has to top everything I do. Well, tomorrow I'm going to that home supply and I'm going to build an entire multiplex. Well, let's just hope it looks better than that balcony you built. Boy, that was a great episode of Lost, wasn't it, fellows? Well, at least the show's got the right name. Yeah, I couldn't follow any of it. They don't care for most things. Can I help you? Yeah, I hate my neighbor and I want to build something crazy out of spite. Well, I'll take you to our "OneUpsmanship" aisle. Man, this place has everything. I bet you could even get one of those gay mailboxes. Hello, hello! Right here. Yeah, just right here. Just go ahead and put that right in here. Yeah. Gulp. Just kidding. Uh, pardon me. I just bought a Rottweiler and I need a sign to warn people how dangerous it is. Well, we have exactly what Ah, yes, here it is, "one way. " So people will know if they step into my yard, there's only one way out in a body bag from dog injuries. Good day, ma'am. This'll teach Joe to steal my movie night. I'm going to have my own multiplex theater. I haven't been this excited since I learned how to speak Braille. Hey, bump, bump, no bump, bump, three vertical bumps, four bumps and a square. Yeah, I've heard they all look alike. Hey, look what I found. Wow, authentic Native American remains. Peter, I'd put that back if I were you. You may be disturbing a sacred burial site. Hey, look, it's Robin Williams. Black preacher voice Gay Elmer Fudd. Ah, the more you hear it, the funnier it gets. Want some more peas, Chief Diamond Phillips? Peter, I really think you should put that back where you found it. You know, Brian, I really don't think you should breast-feed the skull. - I'm not breast-feeding. - All right, fine. God, you're pushy. Suck, suck, suck, suck, suck - So many nipples. Suck, suck, suck. - Knock it off! Oh, I'm Brian. I'm having sustenance. Look at me, everybody. I'm breast-feeding in public even though it's wrong. And now back to 1943's Fast Talking High Trousers. - Well, isn't this a fine song and dance? - What are you getting so hot about? - Keep your shirt on. - Where do you get off making remarks like that? - Supposing I say you're a lunkhead? - Well, I ain't much for supposing. - Well, supposing you were? - Maybe I'm through supposing and I fix to start figuring. - Ah, horseradish. - Aren't you a pocketful of firecrackers? - Yeah? You got something to say about it? - I'll say plenty. I can't wait to see the expression on Joe's legs when I open my multiplex. I have to say I'm a little concerned about the zoning for Peter, are you peeing in that skull? No, Lois, I'm getting up and walking all the way to the bathroom and doing it there. Pain in the ass. This concludes our broadcast day. The only time of the day I get to try out my Fred Schneider B-52s voice. Now try to get some sleep out there. Not bad. Getting better. Yeah. Uh-huh. I don't know. I don't know. Oh, you didn't see it? Uh Ross and Rachel got back together. It wasn't that great. - Holy crap! - What the hell was that? Stewie, what are you doing? They're here. - Who's here? - The TV people. What? No, they did a spin-off. He's still playing Joey, but eh, it's not doing so well. Uh, Lois, have you, uh, noticed some spooky things going on ever since Peter brought that skull into the house? No. What are you talking about? Well, like the whole business last night with the TV. I'm just saying maybe, maybe we have a poltergeist. Brian, there's no such thing as ghosts. It's all just Oh, I must have accidentally stacked all those things upside down and then just forgot about it. Yeah, that's probably what happened. Well, I haven't seen this much denial since John Travolta married Kelly Preston. John, do you take Kelly to be your wife? I totally do. I mean, yeah, yes. Absolutely. And I'm going to do stuff to her, too, like touch her. Yeah, touch her and kiss her. And touch her penis. I mean, no, not that, not that. Okay, okay, try to think of a happy place to be. Happy place Um, okay, okay I'm on MTV's Jackass. Hey, I'm Stewie Griffin, and I'm going to be kicking my dad's ass all day today. What the hell?! Ah! Stewie! Stop! Ah! Ah! Knock it off! Knock it! Ah! Ah! Come on! Come on, Stewie. You're acting crazy out there, man. I haven't seen anything suck this much since I Heart Huckabees! Propane. I wish that scary-looking clown at the end of my bed would go away. Hey, skinny britches. That there is my man. Why don't you pick on someone your own size? You shall not pass. Stewie? Oh, my God, Stewie, honey! Where are you?! Peter, I can't find him anywhere. - Mommy? - Stewie? Where are you? Look behind you, you stupid cow! Stewie? Oh, my God! What's happening? Oh, wait, hold on a second. I want to try something. I remember I remember the worry, worry How could I ever forget The hurt doesn't show but the pain still grows No stranger to you and me Thank you for coming. We've never hired a spiritual medium before, but I'll do anything to get my baby back. You know, Peter, we wouldn't have to be messing around with ghosts if you hadn't desecrated those Indian remains. Probably a bad time to mention I'm wearing the skull as an athletic cup. Okay, let's talk to some spirits. Hey, how y'all ghosts doing? Y'all got a little friend of ours named Stewart up there. We was just wondering if you could send him back. Uh-huh. Well, yes, but I Well, I don't see how that's anybody's business but my own. Well, how about you and my father go and hang out at the gun range some afternoon and you can spend the whole day just agreeing with each other. What are they saying? Is my baby all right? They said that your baby had entered their world through the closet upstairs and that the exit is Well, I don't know how else to say this, but the exit is your daughter's bum. Meg's ass! You ready down there? Okay, Meg, if this works, then we might just have a chance at getting Stewie back. - Are you ready? - No. - Ready! - Okay, here we go. - Got it! - Cool! - Ass ball! - Peter, it worked! We found the portal to the other side. Peter, what the hell are you doing up there? We're gonna get those terrorists. Now watch this drive. Stewie?! Stewie, if you can hear me head for Meg's butt! Have you lost your mind? And, Lois, get ready to laugh. Get ready to laugh. Gee, must've taken a wrong turn at Albuquerque. Are you sure Stewie can find his way out? We just got to be patient, Lois, like waiting on the results of a blood test, a real important blood test. Will I ever see my baby brother again? Only if he can find his way into the light, Chris. For some people, it's easier than others. Some people just get lost on the way to the light. They're walking along, they stop and say, "Ooh, is that a new restaurant?" "That place must've just opened up. " Cause I remember there was another place there a few weeks ago. I went in there once and there was a guy with a harelip eating soup, and I was like, "Ew '" It wasn't the restaurant's fault, I know. But I still never went back there. I mean, I guess there's only, like, a one in 50 chance of me getting the same spoon that he had, but I still don't like them odds. Oh, I can't bear this anymore! If Stewie can't find his way out of Meg's ass, we have to enter the other realm and get him ourselves. Lois, I told you it ain't safe. I'll tell you what's not safe: going hunting with Dick Cheney. So you all set to go hunting? Sorry, I thought you were a deer. - Be careful, Lois. - I will, Peter. I don't feel anything! Now she knows how I felt when I was at her piano recital. No, you're doing fine, Meg. Stewie, you're all right! Oh, thank God you guys are ew! You're covered in slime. Ugh! This must be how Tom Arnold felt on his wedding night. Holy crap! Let's get out of here. Wait a minute. Where's Meg? - I don't know. - I didn't see her. Yeah, I kind of thought you guys would attend to that. Peter, you got to go back and get her. Oh, yeah, right, like I'm going back for Meg. - Peter! - Lois, damn it, we both agreed, remember? If we could only save two, we leave Meg. - I know, but - You bastard! How could you leave me in there?! Okay, see? It resolved itself. Oh, I forgot one thing. A bit of breaking news. A local family is forced out of their home by ghosts. Who are they gonna call? Ghostbusters, Tom? No, Diane, their insurance company. That's just stupid what you said. And now back to Disney's Too Many Ostriches starring Don Knotts. There's way too many ostriches. Why there's so many ostriches? The brochure said there'd only be a few ostriches. This is a terrible vacation! So, what was it like on the other side? - Well, I met Jesus up there. - Wow, what's he like? Uh, believe it or not, he's Chinese. - Really? - Yup, Jesus is Chinese. In fact, his last name is Hong. Jesus Hong. Says he has no idea where people are getting "Christ. " Quagmire, you got to help us. We pissed off a bunch of ghosts, and now our house is gone and we got no place to stay. Uh, Peter, this is the best time. Glenn, are you coming? Yeah, honey, I'll be right there. I'll be right there. Peter, I'm really slammed right now. Can you give me the short version? Uh, what, uh - What's going on in there? - Nothing. So, as you can see, my family's here. and, uh, it's game night. We're playing sex. Ugh, a soup kitchen, Dad? Isn't there any other place we can go? We're homeless, Meg. This is where homeless people go. Well, it'll just be good to get some food in us. Hi, welcome to the soup kitchen. I'll just start you off with this basket of pizza crusts and apple cores. Oh, and we do have one special today. It's an avocado pit with a little bit of avocado still on it, and that comes on a ripped pair of boxer shorts. Now, I'm trying to decide between the tossed spaghetti on a newspaper and the half yogurt with the balled-up tissue in it. Hi, there. Do you have any books on how to get rid of ghosts? Have you tried telling them you're ready for a commitment? - Like a relationship. - Exactly. That'll send them running, huh? I like her. Here you go. Maybe this'll help. All right, here it is. "To vanquish poltergeists, one must restore all disturbed remains" "to their original resting places. " So, all we got to do is bring the skull back home and bury it. What are you doing? You said you were using the skull as an athletic cup. I was, but don't you remember, I threw it in the garbage? So, you're not wearing it now? No. That's, uh, pretty much just me you're grabbing. That's how my old scoutmaster shakes hands. - Ew, that is vile. - I know, I hate myself, but it's so good. - Can I help you folks find something? - No, we're just browsing. God, I hate it when they pester you like that. Peter! Yes, we need help. We're looking for a skull that my husband threw away. A skull, huh? Then you want the human remains bin. But I should warn you folks, we're pretty cleaned out right now, 'cause Carrot Top comes by every morning to rummage for new props. Well, then we'll just have to pay this Carrot Top a visit. He's funny. Except for that one show he did in Ohio after the airline lost his luggage. Ladies and gentlemen, Carrot Top! All right, you guys look like a good crowd! I hope it goes well, 'cause I don't have my prop trunk. I normally have, like, a case with all my little props and gadgets and what not, but it's okay, you can use your imagination, like maybe a piece of luggage, that shoots dog biscuits, so, like, if you had, like, weed in your bag and you went to the airport, you could shoot the dog biscuits out, and then, the drug dog would be would go away from your bags, kind of if you can imagine the dog the dog Man, it's a lot funnier if I had my prop. Well, there it is: Carrot Top Manor. So, you having a good time there, Chief Diamond Phillips? Oh, that's funny, he came up with the same thing that All right, Carrot Top! - I want that skull. - Who the hell are you? I'm Peter Griffin, and that skull belongs to me. Well, it's hardly just a skull, Mr. Griffin. I put it on my head, and it's a skull cap! Put it with David Duchovny, and it's Agent Skully. You got to appreciate that Hey, don't distract me. Now, hand it over, Mr. Top. Very well, Mr. Griffin, I'll give you the skull, but you have to catch me first! Looks like you found me, Mr. Griffin. But which one of us is the real king of prop comedy and not just an illusion, huh? That's right, Mr. Griffin, just a little further. Sucker. What the hell? How'd you get through the trap door?! - I found this saw with glasses on it. - Oh, that's my see-saw. Oh, my God! Oh, my God! You are so ***** funny! You are so ***** you for being so funny! Oh, my God! Oh, God. You know what? Here, here, just, you know what? Keep it. Keep it. You deserve it. Just take it. No, no, I need it. I need it. Well, Chief, time for you to go back where you came from. Peter, you did it. What the hell? Oh, Peter, I'm so proud of you. Once again, you brought our family to the edge of the abyss, and at the very last minute, you saved us all. - I love you, honey. - And I've grown fond of you, Lois. Let's go home. Read more: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/view_episode_scripts.php?tv-show=family-guy&episode=s04e26 Category:Characters